<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's day by yungidreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680348">Valentine's day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer'>yungidreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yungi Soulmates [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Dress Up, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Restraints, Romance, Safewords, Self-Doubt, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungidreamer/pseuds/yungidreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An episode where Yunho and Mingi find themselves buying sex toys to use on a very special Valentine's day. Trying new things brings a lot of pleasure to everyone involved and the boys get to turn the tables on her by planning a big day, just for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yungi Soulmates [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentine's weekend came quickly for them all. The boys had given her strict instructions that they were making plans for it and they would get everything for the day. If she wanted, she could get them little gifts, but the day was theirs. During the week leading up, Mingi and Yunho went on a special shopping trip together to a sex shop. Both boys were nervous and didn’t entirely know what to expect when they went in. They wanted to get something special for the day, for their girl and, especially with the short time frame they were working with, this was their best option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quick internet search had provided them with a few options. They settled on one that seemed to have the biggest selection, heading there one day after classes. Contrary to their fears, they found the store to be big, bright and open, looking much more like your average big box store than they would have guessed. They kept the safer things like lingerie closer to the front and in the large windows to the front of the store and slowly added things that were more obviously adult the further they went to the back of the store. Honestly it might have been easier if the store had been smaller. Fewer things to choose from means fewer choices that had to be made. But here they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to look for first,” Yunho asked Mingi as they stood together somewhere near the middle of the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can start with something to wear,” Mingi suggested, seeing a section of costumes and some racks of things for men not far away. Yunho nodded, agreeing that it was a place to start at least. They wandered around a little, flipping through the things on the shelf as they passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about this?” Mingi pulled a small thong off rack and held it up. Yunho couldn’t help but smile at what he had picked out. It was adorable and perfect for the occasion. The front was designed to mimic a black tie suit, topped with a small black silk bow tie and had a small row of tiny black buttons going down the front underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it, it's perfect for you,” Yunho agreed, tucking it in their little handheld basket. They walked down another aisle before something caught his eye. Up on a little mannequin he spotted something he could only describe as a leather harness. It looped around the waist and had a couple of straps that went around the thighs, all connected with a series of straps, buckles, and rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about that?” Yunho pointed at it to bring Mingi’s attention to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooooo,” Mingi breathed, nodding enthusiastically. “That would be good on you. Do… do you think they have any that would look good on our girl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see if we can find that one in a size I can wear first,” Yunho chuckled. They did, it was thankfully adjustable and came in a number of sizes. They tucked the one they thought seemed like the best guess in size before combing through that section a little more for their girl. Before long they found a harness they liked for her. It was a little simpler, but lighter and feminine almost. It had only two straps around the thighs and four thinner ones that connected the waist to the thighs. It looked like a leather garter belt with little bows on the vertical straps which hooked to the loops in the thigh straps with little lobster clips. They also located a matching harness for her chest with a couple of medium straps that went around her ribs then a mess of thinner ones that went up to a choker like one, curving around the outside of her breasts and up between them. They had had to improvise slightly in size, not having checked her clothing size before they left, but they did manage to get help from a store assistant who let them test their hands on a couple of mannequins, roughly sussing out her size from memory. That little experience left the female shop assistant in giggles and Yunho blushing bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having helped them with that, and having shown them to the dressing room to try things on, she went back to her job, still smiling and snickering as she did. Yunho’s face felt like it was on fire as he stepped into his dressing room to try on the harness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It will all be worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <span> he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, she definitely found the fact I was embarrassed much funnier than anything else.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He took a deep breath and started fiddling with straps to make sure the harness would fit. When it was all attached over his boxers, Yunho poked his head out and whispered Mingi’s name to get him to take a peek and see what he thought. Mingi poked his head out, then waddled quickly into the stall where Yunho had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good,” Mingi said, not able to keep himself from staring at Yunho’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did… did you try yours on too?” Yunho asked, noting that Mingi currently didn’t have his pants on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, what do you think?” As he asked, Mingi lifted up his long baggy shirt to show the formal thong he had put on over his boxer briefs. Yunho watched as he turned in a little circle for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can’t wait to see you wear that without the extra layer,” Yunho joked, giving Mingi’s bum a little squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it, too,” Mingi grinned widely and gave a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One person to a room,” a familiar voice said from the hallway, humor still dancing in her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” the boys apologized in sync and Mingi slipped back to his dressing room to change back into his pants. With everything tried on, they had a few more things they wanted to get for the big weekend. Since his dignity was already in tatters with her, Yunho decided that the sales assistant who had assisted them before was probably the best choice to help. Color still high on his cheeks, Yunho found her righting a display not far away and tapped on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey, did you need help with something else?” She said when she looked up to see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be okay helping us with some… toys,” he ended with a whisper, not wanting someone else to overhear, feeling shy enough already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it may depend on what help you want,” she laughed, setting down the last thing she had in her hand. “But I can probably help you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Yunho said, gripping the basket tighter in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come this way,” she told them, heading over towards a section of the store off to the opposite side which had shelves of boxes and a couple display cases. “Okay, what were you looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, a vibrator, I think,” Yunho cleared his throat, looking around at all the stuff around them, feeling a little lost in the selection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, is that for you or Miss Mannequin?” As she asked, the corner of her lip twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a difference?” Yunho asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there can be,” she began carefully. “Let’s start with how you want to use it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Yunho nodded, feeling Mingi draw up by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you wanting something for your girlfriend as well?” She directed the question to Mingi who only nodded in response. “Okay well, let’s start with looking at the sort of options you have.” Taking a moment, she pulled a couple of things out of the case in front of her as well as a couple of boxes off a nearby shelf. “So, you have basically ones that go in her, ones you use on her, or ones that sort of attach to you to help you please her. For example, wand and bullet vibes are pretty popular, you use them on the outside and she could use the bullet one on you as well.” She pushed forward something very large that looked like a small bat as well as something tiny that looked like a rounded chapstick tube but in silver. “If you want something that would go in her, or you too,” she added as an afterthought. “You might consider a rabbit vibe, or another sort of vibrating dildo, or a vibrating plug like this.” She pointed to a couple of big boxes and then a silicone something that looked like it belonged in the neck of a wine bottle, like a cork with a pull attached. “And there are also these that go on your fingers, or you, or your tongue, for just that little bit of extra oomph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… a lot of stuff,” Mingi commented, looking at everything she had laid out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think… not something that goes inside,” Yunho decided, scooting those off to the side. “And maybe not something that I put on,” he added. “Which one do most people think feel the best?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you are going to use it while you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> her,” she said meaningfully while trying to be tactful. “Something that specifically stimulates her clitoris might be what you are looking for.” She turned around and pulled a couple of things out of displays that had been behind her. “These are really popular and kind of feel like when you go down on her. They are really good but also small enough for one of you to hold between you while you are together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi and Yunho looked at each other with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to see what it feels like?” She offered. Both boys nodded, each taking one and turning it over in their hands to find the switch and test it out. The first had a little round indentation where the vibrations were concentrated, giving an odd pulsing sort of vibration. The second didn’t have as dramatic a cup, was covered in soft silicon, and had various settings that changed not only the pattern of the vibrations, but also the location of them in the toy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Yunho said and Mingi nodded. “I like this one, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” she nodded and started clearing off the top of the display case since they had made their choice. Yunho waited, looking at what was inside while he waited. The case was mostly filled with smaller things that were unboxed, things that would be easy to pocket without paying for. There were stainless steel piercings, little silver balls, and large assorted rings made from various materials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you want to look at the cock rings, too?” She asked, noting the direction of his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Yunho let out a nervous chuckle. “What do they do? How do they work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well they help you get harder, maybe a little bigger, and can make it feel better,” She explained, pulling out a couple of different kinds. “Not everyone likes them and they won’t make drastic changes for you, but it might be something fun to try, if you want to. You just slide them on with lots of lube before you get hard and it sort of helps your body do it’s thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think I’ll take one,” Yunho decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, do you want a multi pack or do you have some idea of your size,” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I know… me, but how do I know what size that is?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have an idea,” she held up her finger and walked a couple of display cases away and pulled out a selection of a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>reasonably</span>
  </em>
  <span> sized dildos. “Which one is closest to you when you’re hard?” Yunho pointed at the largest one on the table and looked to Mingi, who nodded in agreement. “Okay, just pointing out, it won’t work as well if you aren’t honest, so no judgement.” Both of the boys pointed at the largest and it was her turn to blush slightly and blink. She paused and her eyes flicked down to the fly of his jeans for a split second. “Large. Got it. What about you?” She asked, trying to gather herself and look at Mingi. He pointed at one size down and she blinked a couple of times. “Also a large, okay.” She reached into the case and pulled out some black silicon rings. “I recommend these to start with. They are more forgiving and easier to get on than some others. Here is a little pamphlet to go with them, as well.” She put them and the pamphlet into a small ziplock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Yunho nodded, taking the bag and putting it in their basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here are the vibrators,” she said as she placed two boxes on the counter in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we just need the one,” Yunho said, picking up a box and putting it in the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you both wanted to have one to use,” she gave a self effacing laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Mingi agreed. “That’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, umm, you should probably get your own,” she said, pushing the other box to him gently. “It really isn’t the best idea to share toys between different partners.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, we won’t,” Mingi said understandingly. “We share a girlfriend.” With that reply they gave her another thanks, leaving her there blinking quickly as her mind tried to process that rather unexpected remark.  They ended up going slightly overboard with the fun stuff, figuring anything they didn’t use now, they would eventually. They bought massage oils, a kit called </span><em><span>Let’s Play Together</span></em><span> that included things meant for </span><em><span>sensation play</span></em> <span>(they agreed they could figure all that out later), and some flavored oils and dust that seemed interesting. Finally satisfied, they headed to the register and paid for their haul.</span></p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, the shopping bag they brought home was not terribly discrete, bearing the logo and name of the store on it, which meant it was very apparent where they had been shopping when they arrived home to find their girl in the living room with Hong Joong and Seonghwa. They were catching up, after having worked on a bit of homework together. Her eyes landed on the bag and she let out a loud cackle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting laid this weekend,” she hooted. Hong Joong doubled over with laughter and Seonghwa grimaced slightly as he snickered into his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you weren’t totally going to this weekend anyway,” Seonghwa rolled his eyes and started to pack up the last of his things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but now I know I’m getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good </span>
  </em>
  <span>laid,” she pointed out with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t need to know,” Hong Joong noted. “But I am happy for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I need to get a gift for Sangie,” Seonghwa sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you already got him something,” Hong Joong blinked at his roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got him some chocolates on actual Valentine’s Day,” Seonghwa allowed. “But we have a date on Saturday. I need to give him something then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, right,” Hong Joong nodded. “Thank you for reminding me why I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset to be single.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a little small talk, Hong Joong and Seonghwa headed back to their dorm, leaving the trio alone at home. She gave each of the boys a slightly belated proper welcome home before Yunho took the bag back to his room for later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No peeking,” Mingi told her as he pulled her into his lap for a moment of cuddles. “Promise you won’t ruin the surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” she agreed, giving him a sweet sustained kiss. “I want the surprise too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to love it,” Mingi grinned at her, holding her close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I would love it even if we all just sat in the same room and read,” she assured him. “And I know that you two have something better than that planned for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Saturday morning the boys woke up early, well at least earlier than normal, to start Valentine’s Day for their girl. They had the whole day planned, and it started with breakfast. Mingi had set an alarm for them, putting his phone under his pillow, in the hopes that they could get up without bothering her. Unfortunately, she was by far the lightest sleeper of all of them. It was in fact her that heard the muffled alarm, fishing Mingi’s phone out from under his pillow and turning off the alarm. She turned on her side to face him, touched and moved by the effort at least. She roused him with gentle kisses on his forehead and over his nose and cheeks. Half awake, Mingi pulled her up against him, snuggling his face into the warm mounds of her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, baby, your alarm went off,” she told him gently as she stroked the side of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alarm?” He said groggily. “What alarm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one you set, honey,” she chuckled, letting her head fall back into the pillows. “Don’t ask me what it’s for, you didn’t even tell me you were setting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day,” Mingi suddenly realized, pulling himself up and out of her arms. “Awwww, you were supposed to sleep in while we got breakfast ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she reassured him, putting a hand on his bare arm. “You can still do whatever you had planned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted, starting to pull herself out of the covers when Mingi stopped her. “No no, you stay in bed this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go pee if I promise to come back and lounge back in bed like a princess?” She asked patiently, hands clasped in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mingi agreed, slightly chagrined. She got out of the bed, giving Mingi a quick kiss on the lips as she passed, heading to the bathroom to pee and wash her face as she did every morning. While she was busy in the bathroom, Mingi got Yunho up as well and they headed eagerly into the kitchen to make breakfast. They were going to make her favorite, french toast with fresh strawberries and real maple syrup. Mingi made her favorite tea, brewing it in their teapot, and got out three matching mugs for them. Both of them worked on preparing a special tray for her, putting her food, an empty mug, her silverware in a nicely folded napkin, and a little vase with a peach rosebud on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi carefully carried her tray down the hall with Yunho behind him managing their plates, two mugs, and the teapot very well thanks to his large hands. They found her lounging in the middle of the bed, hair twisted up in a bun with her silver comb, watching something on YouTube as she waited patiently for them, dressed only in one of Mingi’s old t-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Mingi declared, putting the tray on her lap. Yunho came around the other side, putting their own plates on the bed before filling her mug with hot tea now that there wasn’t a risk of it splashing out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… wow…” she breathed looking at the breakfast. “You guys are such sweethearts. This looks so good. I just love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is just the start of the day,” Yunho promised with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait,” she leaned forward to give each of them a kiss before happily digging into the food they had so lovingly made for her. Happily nomming on every bite, she made sure to let them see how pleased she was by everything they were doing for her. They often did little things for her, happily taking care of things around the house, running errands, and of course, reaching anything too high for her. But this was different. It was the first time they had really planned a big thing, a grand gesture for her, and she loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast done, the boys cleared up the bed and cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen before rejoining her in the bed for a romantic movie. While they watched, Yunho redid her hair, braiding it before twisting it up with the comb, making it more secure for what they had in store next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the movie was done, Yunho snuck into the bathroom while Mingi distracted her in the living room for a few minutes. When he had everything ready, he poked his head back out and gave Mingi the go-ahead to get her ready and bring her in. Mingi stripped his old shirt off her before guiding her into the bathroom with her eyes covered. Even before he let her see anything, the smell of the bath tickled and tempted her nose, tantalizing her. Rose, jasmine, and magnolia mingled in the steam warmed air of the bathroom. The air was still, only the drip of the tub faucet and the sound of someone that must have been Yunho shifting slightly as he stood on the bath mat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi let his hand drop, allowing her to open her eyes. She was immediately struck dumb by the sight of what they had transformed the bathroom into. It was usually a really lovely space, mostly glistening white tiles and gold colored taps and towel racks. A perfect balance of classic and modern. Serviceable, comfortable, cozy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, the room before her was a cave of romantic comfort. They had blocked out the light from the window with a towel, instead lighting the room with a dozen candles. A few were small tea lights, mostly placed where something bigger wouldn’t have fit, but most were pink and white pillar candles put in clear glass cylinders to protect them from drafts and to protect the things around them from their flickering flames. Around the edge of the tub and even on the side of the counter closest to it, flowers were strewn over every surface. Little bouquets were gathered in a few vases scattered among the loose flowers. The tub was filled with milky looking water, scented like a fragrant garden, with buds and petals floating on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boys, this must have been so much work.” Just looking at it was choking her up slightly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come get in, princess,” Yunho crooked his finger at her and helped her step into the warm water. The water was the perfect temperature, surrounding her with warmth and the rising scented steam made it feel like she was enveloped in a whole different world inside that tub. Yunho cupped the water up over her shoulders and neck, making sure the soothing water covered her from the neck down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Yunho continued to dribble the water on her, Mingi came to sit beside him, taking her hand out of the water and starting to gently massage the muscles and tendons in her hands. Honestly, it had never occurred to her that it would feel quite so nice to have that done. She sat in the flickering orange light of the candles, letting the boys dote on her, but it felt a little strange to be the only one getting attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind getting in with me?” She asked, turning to face them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re pampering you today,” Yunho replied, kissing her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can still pamper me from inside the tub,” she smiled at them running her hands up their arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want,” Yunho agreed. Both boys stripped off the last of what they had been wearing and slipped into the water after carefully lowering its level first to keep it from overflowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit in my lap, I’ll rub your shoulders,” Mingi said, reaching for her. She nodded, scooting over so she was sitting on his crossed legs facing Yunho opposite him. Mingi’s hands went to her shoulders gently rubbing at the muscles in her neck. Yunho’s hands reached for her feet under the water, gently massaging them in the milky depths. She let out a satisfied moan and let her hands stroke the muscular flesh of Mingi’s thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” Mingi asked, kissing the side of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” she said, voice laden with relaxed pleasure. “So good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for our princess today,” Yunho switched to massaging her other foot, lifting it out of the water to give it a little kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m a princess today, what does that make you two?” She mused, leaning back against Mingi’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slave boys?” Mingi offered teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, nah,” she wrinkled her nose at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about just loyal servants?” Yunho tested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no,” she stuck her tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knights at your service?” Mingi tried after another moment’s thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo, yes, I like that,” she gave a low chuckle and ran her toes over Yunho’s lower stomach as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do you?” Yunho teased. “I am at my lady’s service, always.” He sat up and leaned forward in the water, scooting until he loomed over her. Dipping his head down, he kissed the side of her jaw as one hand went to her breast under the water. “I commit my life to her pleasure.” Lifting her breast above the waterline, he sucked the nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip like it was the tastiest candy. She let out a sigh, letting her head fall back on Mingi’s shoulder as her fingers tangled in Yunho’s hair. Mingi, tilted her head to the side and kissed the shell of her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to touch you,” she entreated, letting the hand Yunho’s hair trail down his neck and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is about your pleasure,” Yunho caught her fingers and laced his fingers with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it would please me to make you cum, here, like this, with my hand,” she explained. “Then I want to do the same to our Mingi.” She ran her fingertips up the outside of Mingi’s thigh underneath her. “Besides, maybe if you cum now, you’ll last longer when we do stuff later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it make you happy to touch me,” Yunho teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very happy,” she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if it would make you happy,” he agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One rule though,” she added. “You can’t touch me while I am touching you, but the other person can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” Yunho chuckled. “But I want a kiss first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” she agreed, leaning forward to meet his lips. Yunho’s big hands came up to cradle her face as he moved his lips against hers. He nibbled and licked at her lower lip until she opened her mouth and let his tongue in to explore her mouth. His tongue teased hers, tangling with it like a dancing partner. With his thumbs, he caressed her cheekbones and pulled her face to just the right angle for him. By the time he let her go, her heart was fluttering and her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Yunho,” She shivered. “You know how to drive me crazy. Now it’s my turn. Put your hands on the edge of the tub.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho leaned back and extended his legs so that she and Mingi could straddle them under the water, the easiest position that allowed her access to him, and put his hands on the curve of the edge of the porcelain tub on either side. He cast her a challenging look and gave a nod to Mingi who then slid his hands over her hips as he pressed against her from behind. She smiled and teasingly wiggled her butt against the boy behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the water, her hands wandered down over the planes of his muscular stomach, enjoying the soft skin that stretched over his lean muscles. She teased around his half hard erection, stroking the inside of his thighs and the balls hanging beneath it. Yunho let out a shaking breath and gave her a mix of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please have mercy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please don’t stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When her hand gripped his erection, his head fell back and he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her hand slowly worked him, Mingi teased her from behind. His hands played over her waist and up along her ribs and up to her breasts. As he let his hands wander, his lips did the same over her neck and shoulders. Yunho could tell whenever Mingi did something especially distracting, as her hand would stutter or move more quickly that it had a second before. Yunho kept his eyes closed, his head leaning against the side of the counter behind him, listening to the sound the other two made as she touched him. He heard the catch of her breath and the watery swish as Mingi’s hands moved over her, above and below the water. He cracked open his eyes when she made a surprised little ahh sound, half breath, half gasp. Yunho could see Mingi’s mouth working along the side of her neck, a couple of inches below her ear. The way her skin moved when Mingi moved his head slightly told him that he was either sucking quite hard or had his teeth around her flesh. Either way, she was enjoying it plenty, tilting her head to give Mingi better access to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho felt his pleasure rising slowly as her fingers focused on stroking his sensitive head. Mingi took note of Yunho’s increased breathing as well as that the other boy was now watching him touch her as she touched him and decided to make his actions more of a show. He lifted her breast higher, letting her pert nipples show through the space between his fingers as he messaged the soft globes with his large hands. He ran the tip of his tongue along the whole side of her neck while keeping eye contact with Yunho who groaned at the sight. Where Mingi’s mouth had been was an angry sort of red, with the indentation of his teeth in a small circle around it. Yunho could even make out the front tooth that was just a little longer than the other in how it marked her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yunho came close to his orgasm, evident by the way his body involuntarily twitched as she touched him, Mingi turned her face for a kiss. She groaned into his mouth and Yunho had to stop himself from reaching out to guide her hand to move on him just a little harder, a little faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harder, please,” he finally gritted out as he watched them through hooded, half closed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” She asked, tightening her grip slightly and twisting her hand as she moved on his length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he confirmed, adding, “and faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything,” she agreed happily. Within a few more strokes, Yunho came under her touch, gripping the tub so tightly that his knuckles turned white. She released him, letting him recover without taking him into over stimulation. Mingi ran light kisses along the back of her neck, smelling her skin and her hair as he waited, anticipating his turn under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Yunho was pulling her into his lap and letting Mingi stretch out as he had been. Mingi sighed at the feeling of her grasping his member. He couldn’t see the way she had touched Yunho under the milky surface of the water, but her motions and his imagination had done at least as well at arousing him as the actual sight would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both hands on him love,” Yunho instructed as his own fingers went to tease the inside of her thighs. “Make him cum for us. He’s been so good today, hasn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m so lucky he loves me,” She said softly as she played with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho played with her body below the water as her hands drove Mingi wild. He was careful to ride the line to keep his touch teasing more than pleasing. They had plans for her and this release, this respite was going to make it much easier to spend the rest of the afternoon driving her mad with pleasure. Yunho let out a low chuckle and nuzzled into the hair behind her ear. She turned to look at him with a questioning sort of expression. Yunho gave her a secretive smile, mischief sparkling in his eyes. She didn’t ask, just quirked an eyebrow at him and turned back to Mingi who was twitching and moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho went to the other side of her neck from the one Mingi had marked and started giving it light and teasing kisses as Mingi got nearer to his orgasm. It wouldn’t take long for him to come, having been so worked up from the start and given her more vigorous stimulation of him. He waited patiently for the moment when he could feel Mingi’s legs buck beneath them before marking her neck, hearing her tense, pleasurable intake of breath. Her gasp matched Mingi’s low groan, mixing to make the sweetest of sounds for Yunho’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting them take a moment to recover, Yunho stepped out of the bath and dried off. Mingi followed soon after, insisting that she wait so they could help her and dry her off and get her ready for the rest of the afternoon. They rubbed her dry with a fluffy towel before getting the black lacy blindfold and her harness so they could get all of them dressed up before she got to see them. Mingi worked on getting the top on her, putting the straps around her rib cage first before working on the collar strap and adjusting the ones that connected the two over her chest and around her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it feel okay? Can you move alright?” Mingi asked, letting her test and give him a nod, before feeding the ends through the loops to hold them down. On her lower half Yunho was working on attaching the straps around her waist and thighs, having her flex and lift her legs to make sure they wouldn’t restrict her. He clipped the garter belt like straps to the rings on her thighs at the front and the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her properly dressed, Mingi honeymoon carried her to bed, setting her down and scooting her into the middle of the bed with the instructions not to move or take off the blindfold until they gave her the okay. She responded with a salute and a smile she tried to suppress for effect. The boys went back into the bathroom and got dressed. Mingi helped Yunho get all the straps attached and adjusted, not missing the chance to give his butt a nice squeeze as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look really fucking hot,” he told Yunho as he pulled him against him and gave him a challenging sort of look until Yunho broke and gave him a giggling kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, too,” Yunho responded. “Now let’s go play with our girl.” Mingi nodded excitedly, getting the bag of loot from the other day from where they had stowed it in the closet. They pulled everything out and spread it over the foot of the bed for easy access, then gave her the okay to take off her blindfold. She looked at Yunho first and her eyes eloquently expressed her surprise and approval of his choice. When her eyes moved over to Mingi she couldn’t hold back the joy filled laugh and grin that came out of her. The little faux tux front and black tie was a perfect mix of saucy and cute. It brought an idea to her head that she filed away for just a little later. Her eyes finally took in all the toys and sex-cessories they had gotten at the store and she let out an approving, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where should we start?” Yunho asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Mingi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I tie her hands to the head of the bed?” Mingi suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea,” Yunho nodded, passing him the white satin ties that had come in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s Play Together </span>
  </em>
  <span>box. She happily settled back into the bed, finding a comfortable position she would be fine staying in for the next little while. Mingi took her hand, tying it first around her wrist and then making a bow around one of the bars of the headboard. He did the same on the other side before poking her in the ribs lightly to tickle her and test the bonds with a giggle. She jerked in response, but the binds held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, love,” He gave her an apologetic kiss. “I’ll be good; I just wanted to check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try the body dust,” Yunho decided, picking up the little tub and matching feather duster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the edible oil,” Mingi said as he looked through the selection of flavors. “Maybe our girl should taste like raspberry? Or mango?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not try both?” Yunho chuckled as he moved to kneel beside her upper body. He opened the little canister and dipped the tip of the feathers in the powder inside. Once a little had been gathered there, he brushed them teasingly over her breasts. The tickle of the feathers over her nipples raised goosebumps over her skin and had her legs moving restlessly as she shifted under the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Yunho asked, running his fingers over the sheer layer of pale powder it left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded, letting her head fall back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how it tastes,” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and leaned down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub and the soft skin that surrounded it. “Mmmm, strawberries.” He hummed against her. “You want to try it?” The question was directed to the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to try this,” Mingi shook his head as he pulled out the dropper from one of the oils and let two drops land on her stomach and the crease of her thigh. He stretched out beside her and used a finger to spread the light oil over her skin. Blowing a breath over it made a sudden warmth bloom where the oil was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooohhh,” she shivered, feeling his warm hand hold her leg down before brushing his lips over it. Pulling back, he licked his lips, an expression of wonder coming over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That tastes so good,” Mingi murmured, going back for more. She whimpered as they used her as a tasting board, a flavor carrier, finding every tender spot and every sensitive nerve ending.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trade?” Yunho suggested, offering the canister and feather duster, exchanging it for the raspberry oil. He shifted down to her lower body as Mingi moved upwards. They traded objects and positions but continued the same pleasureable torture. Her skin tingled with the sensations they were sending through her. It was the sweetest torture she could imagine. She pulled at the restraints, wanting to touch them, to hold and guide their heads. With a grimace and a sigh she closed her eyes, trying to relax and not pull at the restraints.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, love?” Mingi asked, holding her around the ribs lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she assured him. “Just trying to remember not to pull so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to let you out?” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” she quickly shook her head. “I want it, I’ll be good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always good,” Mingi chuckled, kissing her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try,” she puckered her lips, inviting him to kiss her. He took the invitation and lowered his face to hers, initiating a kiss that slowly built from a soft brush of lips to a hungry battle of tongues. Mingi eventually pulled away, returning to playing with the dust and the feathers by making a path for him to kiss and taste his way across her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho busied himself drawing a winding trail up and down her legs. He was enjoying running raspberry flavored kisses over a number of her sensitive and often overlooked erogenous zones like the arch of her foot, the back of her knee, and her inner thigh. The slight warmth and the mouthwatering flavor combined to make for a fun meandering journey over her body. Her reactions, the breathy moans, the twitches and jerks when they found her most sensitive spots, made it all the more fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So wet already, love,” he teased, bringing a little of her moisture to his lips. “Are you ready for more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she replied quickly and with a firmness that laid bare her building desperation for them. He brought his mouth to her, licking up the slick line of her aroused body, teasing her gently. Watching her up the line of her body, he let his tongue slip inside her. She shivered at the intrusion, tugging at her binds. Yunho smirked, loving how reactive she was to their touch. He locked his lips around her clit, sucking and swiping his tongue over it. She moaned, her thighs squeezing around his head until he used his hands to spread them wide again pressing them to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder,” he said, briefly taking his mouth off her. He slid two fingers under the straps around her thighs, using the leather to hold her legs to the bed. “I knew this would be useful as well as just plain hot.” With a chuckle, he dove back into eating her, determined to make her cum on his mouth while she lay pinned to the bed and Mingi continued his licking exploration of every inch of her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi half watched as Yunho consumed her, complementing his movements to the intensity of his attentions. As her arousal drew near its peak, Mingi ran his fingers over her arms and brought his lips to hers, wanting to taste her cries as she came against the mouth of the other boy. She squirmed against the binds straining to reach and touch them, desperate to get closer. As the feeling washed over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi, can you let her wrists go? I think we’re going to want her to be able to move around a bit...for now at least.” His voice ended with playful promise that the satin would come back. Mingi nodded and quickly pulled the satin bows undone, but left the ties around her wrists. She relaxed with a sigh, letting her arms move to rest below her breasts. Mingi stretched out beside her, rubbing slow circles over her stomach as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though he could have continued this explorations for hours, Yunho could feel his own impatience rising. He wanted to use the cock ring and waiting too long might mean he wouldn’t be able to today. He reached for the long thin tube that had been included in the sensation set. It was a warming gel that was supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enhance her pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> by warming and sensitizing her clit. He ran his fingers over the lips at the apex of her thighs, spreading them and testing her residual slickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for more, love?” Yunho asked, running his hands up and down her thighs in a soothing motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she sighed, though not making the effort to open her eyes as she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try this out,” he opened the tube and took a small amount of the gel and rubbed it against her clit. It let off a slightly cinnamon like scent as he spread it over the small nub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she moaned, eyes widening slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that feel?” Yunho asked, moving his fingers in slow, small circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” her voice was tight. “Warm and a little odd, but good.” Yunho sat up, letting the gel do its work as he found one of the cock rings and the lube among the toys, sliding it on himself. He handed the other to Mingi before stretching out beside her and stroking himself a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can take us both again?” He asked, guiding her hand to him, asking her to help him reach full hardness. She nodded, turning on her side to face him more fully. “Here.” He rolled her on him, her legs straddling his hips.  Yunho adjusted himself, half sitting, half laying under her and tied her wrist to the headboard again. She rolled her hips over his length, looking for friction. Behind her, Mingi grabbed her hips, tucking the curve of her backside in against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ready for me?” Mingi asked, fondling her along the lines of her harness around her waist and legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she teased him by rubbing herself back against his erection. “I want you in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby, relax for me,” he squeezed her ass gently before picking up the lube to slick her up and work her open for him. Yunho slid his head between her lips, gathering her moisture on him and preparing to enter her. She moaned as he brushed her sensitive clit, warmed and begging for stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mingi can you pass me the toy for our girl?” Yunho asked, deciding here was a good place to try it out and help her relax for both of them. Mingi passed him the vibrator, equally curious to see her reaction to it. Yunho spread some lube across the silicon of the toy and turned it on it’s lowest setting. He pressed it against her lightly and she jerked back slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good?” Mingi asked from behind as he felt her move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she shivered as Yunho pressed it against her again. Mingi slid a finger in her and Yunho dipped the tip of his erection in her as the vibrations teased her. It was an overwhelming mix of sensations rippling through her body. She leaned forward and gripped the headboard tighter with her fingers.  Yunho continued to test, placing the toy in different places without placing firmly against her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon Mingi was slipping himself inside her tight hole, having prepared her for the invasion with the help of the pleasurable distraction provided by Yunho. When he was fully seated, Yunho glided into her from beneath, pulling her down on him. Her body was tight around him as he moved deeper inside her. He felt Mingi’s knees quiver at the sensation of him brushing against him from the inside. When he was finally as deep as he could go, he changed the setting on the vibrator to a more targeted stimulation, teasing her with light pulses near, but not on her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held herself still as they moved inside her, concentrating on holding herself up. Her whole body felt tender and alive after the lengthy attention she had received from their playful tasting of her and the oils and the dust. Everything ached and she felt stretched tight around them as the vibrations of the toy </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave her the rush of pleasure she wanted so much. With every move her skin rushed with waves of feeling hot and cold or, somehow, both at the same time. The muscles of her thighs burned as they involuntarily squeezed against Yunho’s hips as he thrust into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho pressed the toy firmly against her clit, letting the waves pulse into her body. He felt her body quiver around him in reaction, her inner muscles teasing the build of her orgasm. Pulling it away, he watched as her face twisted at the denial of sensation and her body tensed. The rise of her orgasm faded slightly, becoming a background rush centered on the friction they were providing her. That soft and familiar pleasure enveloped her like a comfortable blanket as Mingi’s hands moved to help support her as he thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho brought the toy back, slipping it between their bodies, teasing her with indirect stimulation again. He tested as he moved it around her, learning to read her body’s reaction and the tone of her moans. He wanted to bring her close, to make her ride that edge close to orgasm but deny her the relief of reaching it until he was closer. He wanted to draw it out as long as he could last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, he could feel Mingi increase his pace, sliding into her as deeply as he could. With his free hand, Yunho reached to give the other boy’s thigh a soothing stroke, silently communicating that there was no rush. Mingi’s hips stuttered and he slowed his movements. Yunho focused on teasing her, keeping his movements inside her at an almost lazy pace. The tightness of her body and the stroke of Mingi against him through her provided more than enough stimulation to continue to bring his own orgasm ever closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How you feeling, love?” Yunho asked, bringing the toy back to give her clit a barely there touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-good,” she stuttered out. “Please...more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want this?” He pressed the toy against her more firmly and was rewarded with a gasp as she threw back her head. “If I let you cum now, do you think you could cum again after I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed quickly, perhaps without considering her answer. “Please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want, love,” Yunho thrust faster, enjoying the fluttering of her muscles around him. “Squeeze me until I cum love. Let me fill you.” She let out a long moan, her whole body quivering as she came apart. Yunho held the toy against her as she came until she sucked in a breath and grimaced, shifting away from the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the moment he set the toy aside, thrusting harder into her as he felt Mingi do the same. Waves of aftershocks rolled through her as they moved, as they touched the deepest parts of her. Mingi reached around, stroking her labia and feeling Yunho thrust between his fingers as he pressed against her pubic bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The aftershocks of her orgasm blended into the building of another. She looked into  Yunho’s face below her as he moved faster, biting his lip as he felt his own orgasm drawing near. His face grew taught as the sensations grew overwhelming. She wanted to reach out to him, put her hand on his heart and feel its beat. She wanted to put her hands on Mingi where he held her as he moved, his pants teasing in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you close… both of you?” She managed to grate out as an overwhelming pleasure began to grip her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Mingi growled near her ear. “God you feel so good around me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, so much,” she breathed, sagging as a tingling weakness began to build in her limbs even as her heart sped at her rising pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So good to take us both,” Yunho praised, his hand moving to cup her breast and run his fingers over the leather there. “Just one more time,” he urged, picking up the toy again. She stiffened as the vibrator sent a shock of pleasure through her exhausted body. She clenched around them with an almost painful intensity. Yunho groaned and released himself inside her, bottoming out and holding her hips flush with his as he filled her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi followed after a few thrusts, holding her to his chest as he did. He loved the feel of her around him, of Yunho still pressed against him from the other side. Her chest heaved and her limbs quivered as the toy stayed wedged between her and Yunho. As the peak of her orgasm passed, the feel went from a nearly painful pleasure to the grating discomfort of overstimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… make it stop…” she managed to beg through chattering teeth. Her words penetrated the post orgasm haze that had enveloped Yunho and he took the vibrator from between them. Turning it off and tossing it on the bed beside him. Mingi loosened his grip on her and she sagged, unable to support her own weight. Weakness suffused her limbs. Mingi caught her and Yunho moved quickly to release her hands from the ties that were keeping them on the headboard. No longer held up by the satin bows, her arms fell limply onto the pillows near Yunho’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Mingi said softly, moving to pull out and let her lie down. She sucked in a sharp breath at the move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move,” she breathed tightly. “I can’t take…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay love,” Yunho soothed, putting his arms up to catch her, to help take some of her weight from Mingi. She whimpered as they lowered her to lie on Yunho’s chest. Mingi pulled back, sliding himself out of her as she let out a distressed moan. Yunho could feel her stomach clench against him and he put a soothing hand on her back. Mingi crawled onto the bed beside them and started to remove the ties around her wrists and to undo the straps of her  harnesses that he could reach. He knew they needed to get her cleaned up and these had to come off to do that. The skin under the thigh straps were pink and slick, where the leather had dug slightly into her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, we need to get you in a bath again,” Mingi told her softly. “I need to get these off first though.” Yunho helped to lift her up enough to take the chest harness away and twisted the belt slightly around her waist until he could reach the buckle. “I’m going to pick you up now, babe. Just gotta get you in the bath.” He rolled her off Yunho towards him until he could lift her into his arms. With her lifted off him, Yunho moved to get the bath ready for her while Mingi held her. He scooped the wilted petals out of the bottom of the tub before he started filling it again, lighting the candles around the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi stepped into the tub, sinking both of them in the water. He turned her in his lap so that she was resting against him, her face resting on his shoulder, as she straddled his legs. He ran a soothing hand over her back, murmuring to her as the water filled in around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, love,” Yunho asked, crouching on the floor beside the tub. She lifted an unsteady hand towards his face. He caught it, pressing it to his cheek with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay,” she promised hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you with our best boy here and clean up and make us some food.” Yunho said softly. He took her hand from his face, lifting it instead to his lips for a soft kiss. It was then he noticed the faint bruises that were blooming on her wrists. His stomach clenched at the thought they had been too rough with her, they had hurt her. Standing up, he went to the shower, quickly cleaning himself so that he could work on making it up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingi stayed with her in the warm water, washing the stickiness and residues of their afternoon from her body with gentle hands. She sat up to let him wash her chest and arms and Mingi finally spotted the marks on her wrists. He carefully washed and rinsed her skin, lifting her hands to look at the marks there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, why didn’t you say something about this,” he sighed, fingering the bruises lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice,” she shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. “I was thinking about other things at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never want to hurt our precious girl,” Mingi pressed a kiss to first one eyelid and then another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really any different than this,” she brought her fingers up to one of the marks on her neck. “It looks worse than it is and I enjoyed getting it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure,” he pressed, lacing his fingers with hers and kissing her knuckles. “You promise you’ll tell us if… if it hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’ll always tell you if something hurts or if I don’t like it,” she agreed, brushing her lips against his. “And the same goes for you both as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we need a safe word or something,” Mingi decided. “What do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably wise,” she agreed, getting a thoughtful look. “What about wallaby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’ll never have another reason to say that in bed,” he admitted. “Which I suppose is sort of the point. Good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yunho rejoined them in the bathroom, his face surprisingly serious as he knelt by the tub to ask if she was ready to get out. She nodded, trying to stand on wobbly legs and managing with the help of Mingi, who carefully passed her to Yunho and his fluffy towel. Yunho dried her off with gentle hands before lifting her into his arms and carrying her back to the now cleanly dressed and clear bed. He slipped a t-shirt over her head and tucked her in under the blankets. Taking a glass of water from the bedside table, he offered her the drink, keeping a hand on the glass until he was sure her grip was steady enough to hold it. He couldn’t keep his eyes from falling to her wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yunho, you okay?” She asked, seeing the expression he couldn’t hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” a pained look filled his eyes before he looked down at the bed, unable to meet her gaze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, love, what do you have to be sorry for?” She chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt you, especially not today,” his throat burned and tears blurred his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t hurt me, my Yuyu,” she reached out, cupping his cheeks. “It’s just a couple of marks. They don’t even hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have been more careful,” he shook his head. “I was careless, I even just left the vibrator on you when I came. So careless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when I said you needed to move it, you did,” she pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have--” he began, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay… wallaby,” she interrupted, throwing her hands up. The incongruity of the exclamation startled him into looking at her face, his wide eyes blinking. “See, you listen to me when I use my safeword.” She beamed at him, pulling his nervous hands into her own. “Mingi and I thought it was a good idea to maybe have one, so I picked that one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?” Yunho asked, still a little lost and blinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the bath,” she shrugged with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” he nodded, finally smiling at her. “Well I’ll definitely remember it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had fun today,” she pulled at him, coaxing him to curl up beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Yunho asked, wanting to be reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hmm. Ask me if I’d do it again,” she elbowed him lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you do it again?” He asked, lacing his fingers with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As soon as my limbs start working again,” she nodded with absolute confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired?” He looked down at her, trying to read how she was really doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I’m more feeling sort of jello-y and weak,” she admitted. “It’s a good thing you two are pampering me today because I’m not sure I’d make it down the hall right now, much less be able to stand long enough to make myself some dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry?” Yunho sat up a little straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” she nodded. “Can I have some juice though, first? I’m feeling a little jittery still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Yunho nodded and slid off the side of the bed. “I’ll be right back.” He jogged down the hall to find Mingi already in the kitchen working on the dinner they had planned. He was standing at the stove in his boxers checking that there was still water in the bottom of the pan that was steaming the artichokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I told you today that I love you?” Yunho said coming up behind the other boy to give him a back hug while he worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so,” Mingi’s brow furrowed slightly while he honestly tried to remember. “When we were making breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Yunho grinned. “I should remember to tell you that more often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it even when you don’t say it,” Mingi assured him, giving his cheek a kiss. “Did you come to help or…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was sent to get juice for our girl,” Yunho replied, pulling back and getting a cup from the cabinets. “She said she was hungry too, but she wanted juice first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured we could all use some food after all that,” Mingi nodded. “Can you stick the mashed potatoes in the microwave before you go?” Yunho pulled the tub of premade mashed potatoes out of the fridge and put it in the microwave on a low, long setting to reheat then padded down the hall, glass of juice in hand. He found her in bed where he had left her, staring into space with an enigmatic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juice as ordered,” he said, passing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said as she accepted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about with that grin?” He asked after she had taken a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important,” she shook her head. “Just thinking about how lucky I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like important stuff to me,” he teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it?” she agreed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>